Marie-Euphrosyne Louise de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois
Louise "LuLu" de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois '(''Marie-Euphrosyne Louise; 25 September 1716–Present) formerly Mademoiselle de Rueil (1716–1735), is a Princesse du Sang ''(1735–Present),''the current Duchesse du Maine (1735–Present), and Dame d'Honneur to Marie-Thérèse d'Espagne (1739–Present). Early Life '''Birth Marie-Euphrosyne Louise’s birth took place on 25September 1716, in the Grand Palais de Roumansalle, Paris, Île-de-France, Grandelumière. She was the first child of Louis-Timothee Antoine de Rochechoart de Mortemart de Viennois, Monsieur le Duc de Montpipeau and his first wife, Anne Zoe Eudocie d'Anjou de Lorraine, former Madame la Duchesse de Montpipeau. At a young age, Louise was nicknamed "Lulu" (or "Lu") by her family. Later in life, she would continue to use the nickname but only permitted very few individuals to refer to her by it. Childhood & Education After the death of Eudoice in 1717, Antoine devoted much of his attention to his eldest daughter and her education. Antoine’s second wife, Beatrice de Kerguiziau Kervasdoue, also played a significant role in Louise’s life. While Beatrice’s relationship with Louise was awkward at times, Beatrice acted as an adoptive mother to Louise and provided the same among of attention to her as she did her own children. In 1724, Louise was sent to L'Abbaye Impériale Notre-Dame de Fontevraud to start her formal education. Her family paid close attention to getting Louise the appropriate instruction needed for a noblewoman entering court. Louise would become well versed in many different studies, including (but not limited to) studies of agronomy, botany, genealogy, and foreign languages. Louise was known to have a caring nature towards animals; thus, she favoured her riding lessons above other studies. With the hopes of better preparing her for court life, Louise was allowed visits to court during the duration of her education. Once Louise’s education concluded in 1734, she entered court as a Fille d’Honneur à Impératrice Marie-Barbe, which was provided by her aunt, Marie Amélie Victoire Catherine de Rochechouart de Mortemart de Viennois. During this period of Louise's life, she resided in the Palais-Cardinal with her siblings. Adolescence Even before her entrance into court, Louise would have been made aware of her father’s, Antoine, poor reputation. Antoine’s disability and subpar intelligence resulted in a lack of favour from the emperor, Constantin XI & XXII, and a vast majority of nobility. Bearing this in mind, Louise excelled where her father did not. With her already kinder demeanor, flattery came easily to Louise and she used it to her advantage. Louise was tactful enough to arrange a private hunting trip between herself, Duc du Maine, Electeur de Brunswick, and the emperor. This trip proved to be the first vital step in successfully befriending the emperor and his eldest son, Duc du Maine. Engagement & Marriage On the 8thof August 1735, Louise was wed to Justin Constantin Etienne Louis Maximilien d’Anjou, the eldest legitimized son of Constantin XI & XXII, in the Chapelle Impériale du Très Saint Sang de Notre Seigneur Jésus Christ, Grand Palais de Roumansalle. Louise was considered a desirable candidate due to her good health and dowry of ₶1.5 million. Justin, Duc du Maine, on the other hand, was less desirable in the eyes of many. Along with being a bastard, Justin also shared the emperor’s short temper, uneven legs, and unattractive features. Nevertheless, the match was approved and provided Louise with a ₶400,000 annual pension, titles of Comte d’Eu and Duc d’Aumale, and the Chateau de Chenonceau as a personal residence. Princesse du Sang In 1735, the Crown’s edict to appoint the Duc and Duchesse du Maine as a Prince du Sang was rejected by the Diet. The emperor, outraged by the edict’s failure, arranged for a Lit de Justice. Once again, the edict was denied. As a result, the emperor suspended the Diet and issued a Golden Bull. In December of 1735, the status of Princesse du Sang was finally granted to Louise and her husband, Duc du Maine. In court, many of the Prince du Sang's believed that the raised status of a bastard degraded their own claim to the rank. This lead to the Maines being subject to court gossip and slander. In a letter addressed to her cousin, Marie Isadore Casimire de Rochechouart de Mortemart, Louise disclosed her own outrage towards the affairs. She was recorded for writing: “Pity me, for I have been marked with my husband’s imperfection. They deny me, a pure-bred noblewoman, with no such stain on my cradle! Conceived with the oldest of noble blood serving as my inheritance!” 1736 Birth WIP Appearance & Character While Louise inherited the common fairness of the Mortemart family, she possessed black hair and eyes which resembled her mother's traits. Her round face and soft features gave her a sweet appearance but were also marked by an equally round nose. She was known to be pretty but not overly alluring. Louise was known for her agreeable and kind disposition. She was received favourably among most of the nobility and would not cause much mayhem during her time at court. Due to her convert education, she inherited a dutiful and pious nature. Despite this, Louise still possessed the common Mortemart vanity and sharp wit, which she often displayed in more subtle manners when compared to her siblings. Issues With Justin Constantin Étienne Louis Maximilien d’Anjou, Duc du Maine: * Justin Romain François Isidore Philippe Marie Constantin (15 May 1736–Present) Duc d'Aumale * Constantin Romain François Agnès Michel Marie Antoine (20 April 1737–Present) Comte d'Eu * Miscarriage (20 January 1738) Honours, Titles, & Styles Titles & Styles * 1716–1735 ''Mademoiselle de Rueil'' * 1735–PresentSon Altesse Sérénissime, Madame la Duchesse du Maine Honours * '''1736–Present '''Dame de l'Ordre de la Madone et Infant Jesus * '''1739–Present '''Dame de l’Ordre de Dames de la Corde